


See you again, Diavolo

by kadopri



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blow Jobs, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, M/M, Romance, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadopri/pseuds/kadopri
Summary: Diavolo thought he had drilled a hole in Party with his eyes. Red-haired was on his knees, legs spread slightly, close enough to violate Diavolo’s personal space, but too far away for any parts of their bodies to touch. Diavolo exhaled. Party Poison was a headache that fell on him as a punishment.
Relationships: Party Poison/Diavolo
Kudos: 5





	See you again, Diavolo

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone it is my first work on this website and I also want to add that English is not me mother language so if you find mistakes please report me  
> xoxo

Party Poison stared at Diavolo through the red bangs. The red-haired looked as if in a split second he would pounce on a man. His eyes were blazing with desire and passion, Diavolo seemed to burn under his gaze. He never felt so open and used. But Party interrupted his thoughts, as if catching an impulse, he almost rushed forward, cutting the inches separating them, evil and eagerly kissed his mouth. Party smelled of wind and desert, his fingers awkwardly shifted to the belt buckle. Poison pressed the man against the wall, dominating him. He stuck his knee between Diavolo’s legs and started sucking the skin on his neck. Diavolo exhaled, dropping his hand into the neon hair of the killjoy, passing soft raspberry locks between his fingers. Party frantically exhaled and again attacked the Diavolo’s mouth, weaving their tongues and putting his hands in his jeans, wrapping his fingers around his erection.

The man’s fingers tangled in red hair, and then slipped onto his shoulders and sank lower along the thin hips covered in white leather pants.

“Do you like?’’ Whispered Party with a muffled voice right above his ear. Killjoy ran his fingers down the man's ribs and began to unfasten his belt. Poison jerkily pulled the Diavolo’s pants enough to grab the base of his cock with his hand.  
Party grinned.

“Do you like it, whore? Answer.’’ Poison growled into the Diavolo’s neck.

‘’W-what did you say?’’ Diavolo already was at the limit, but the words of Party puzzled him.

‘’Answer me!’’ Party bit his skin around the man's neck, making him groan again.

The man growled, but Poison began sucking his skin again until it turned purple, and Diavolo could not restrain his moan.

“You can’t imagine,” said the red-haired man, panting, not looking up from Diavolo’s neck, “you can’t imagine how long I wanted to fuck you, I went crazy for you for so long.”

And Poison did not lie. From the very beginning, the mysterious personality of the Boss made killjoy’s stomach tremble. Party Poison was known as the head of the Killjoy mafia, with which Passione had many years of hostility. Diavolo first saw the poison about 20 minutes ago, and was surprised that the red-haired was quite young, he was even more surprised when his enemy pressed him against the wall and attacked him with kisses. But the Diavolo did not mind much. And now, inhaling the pungent smell emanating from the man, Party could not stop. Diavolo smelled like venom, without a hint of sweetness. Amazing.

“Oh, yes, come on, of course, you have long dreamed about wiping the Killjoy Mafia off but admit defeat, even before I fuck you’’ Party hissed directly into his face.Then the red-haired began to leave suction on his neck.  
Boss's eyebrows bent, he wanted to protest, but could not resist the onslaught of Poison, whose hands squeezed his cock, smearing precum with his thumb on the head.

“You,” the Diavolo muttered through his teeth, pushing his bangs back with trembling hands, “Damned boy.”  
Party's lips curved in a wry grin. Tearing his hands off a man’s penis, he pulled his pants down from his hips. To Diavolo's surprise, there was no underwear on Poison.  
Diavolo thought he had drilled a hole in Party with his eyes. Red-haired was on his knees, legs spread slightly, close enough to violate Diavolo’s personal space, but too far away for any parts of their bodies to touch. Diavolo exhaled. Party Poison was a headache that fell on him as a punishment.

Annoyed that the red-haired partly seemed nice. Moreover, the man could not force himself to take his eyes off the naked body. Poison's jacket was long ago thrown to the floor, his pants were not fully pulled down, but they perfectly opened the view of his oozing cock. Party was tanned, but against the backdrop of his fiery hair, his skin seemed like milk. His hair literally glowed. They were brighter than neon, brighter than fire. They were the colors of blood and life, and it was striking what emotions an ordinary hair dye could cause. The more Diavolo peered into his hair, the more shades he found. But it was not only his cherry hair, Poison himself literally glowed from the inside, like an angel descending directly from the desert.

Oddly enough, the first to take the first step was Diavolo. His mind, clouded by the caresses and such a seductive appearance of Party, did not tell him anything else but to nail Poison to the wall, attacking his mouth with a kiss that was even more aggressive than the first time. Diavolo was pure energy, and Party could hear his heart pounding. He allowed himself to hang in the man’s hands while Diavolo got rid of his leather pants. In one motion, he lowered his pants to the floor and squeezed his cock with his palm.

Unexpectedly for Diavolo, Party, freed from clothes, pushed the man in the chest, again pressing him to the wall. Having exhaled, he lowers himself in front of him, pulls the Diavolo’s underwear from his hips completely. The way Diavolo’s cock expires with grease makes Poison want to lick it, take it so deep. He wants to choke on it. He wants Diavolo to cum in his mouth. 

Diavolo noisily draws in air when Party picks up the head with his mouth, passes his tongue along the base, leaving a track of saliva. Poison moves away, with a smacking sound, he inhales and takes a little more into his mouth, closing his lips, pulls his cheeks in and watches as the Diavolo inhales frantically, clutching a mop of red hair.

Poison can not help but smile. He starts bobbing his head up and down Diavolo’s length until his eyes begin to water. He swallows a couple of times, feeling head rest against the wall of his throat.

Diavolo desperately wants to touch the red-haired, but he only clings his hand tighter on Party’s shoulder, making soft moans. A man feels warmth in his stomach. He wants to cum right in Party's fucked mouth. Diavolo groans, seeing his cock plunge in the mouth of killjoy. For a second, Poison's gaze darted to the man's face. He lets Diavolo out of his mouth to lick everything his tongue can reach. Diavolo does not hold back when the head of the cock hits the wall of Poison's throat.

Party breaks away from Diavolo, peering into his blurred eyes. The man stared at him, trying to catch his breath. Poison squinted at Diavolo, straightened up and sat down. It took him a while to pull his tight trousers over his sweaty skin.

“See you again, Diavolo. ” He winked goodbye to him and left the room at the speed of light leaving Diavolo squinting from the rays of sun breaking through the blinds.


End file.
